Tools
by Fightingdreamer5
Summary: Shusuke Fuji and Hajime Muzuki had never seen eye to eye, but after Yuuta hurts his arm using the Twist spin, Fuji goes out of his way to give Muzuki hell...


Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis, if I did, Tezuka and Fuji would defiantly be together (smiles evilly)

Shusuke Fuji walked into his room, letting his tennis bag slip off of his shoulder and fall to the ground. He sat down on his bed and looked around his room. At last, at last he was alone. He felt his fake smile slide off his face, and his azure eyes open. He was alone…he didn't have to pretend anymore…

Fuji laid back on his bed. He was tiered, so tiered. He closed his eyes. He told himself he wouldn't go to sleep. That he had to stay awake, but his eyes would not obey. They began to close…slowly…slowly…

"Shusuke-chan! Shusuke-chan!"

Fuji sat up abruptly, opening his eyes just in time to see his older sister race into his room.

"N-nee-san?" asked Fuji, yawning. "What is it?"

"I have good news!" she stated happily, sitting down beside her brother. "Father is coming home!"

Fuji felt a real smile creep onto his face. Their father was never home. The past few months he had been away in America, on business. He had been gone for three months now, the longest he had ever been away before. "When?" he asked happily.

"Friday!"

'_Two days…'_ thought Fuji, _'Two days and he will be home!'_ he could hardly contain his excitement.

"You'll have to do me a favor though." She said, throwing her arms around Fuji's pale shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"I need you to call Yuuta for me. Tell him that father is coming and that I don't care what kind of work he has, he is coming home to."

Fuji stared nervously at his older sister.

"Ne, Nee-san, do you think that you could…call him yourself? I…um…" Fuji struggled to think of a reason, "I don't think it would be a good idea if I called him…"

"Nonsense." She said tightening the grip around his shoulders. "Just call him for me okay? I'm going to run to the store. Ja ne!" And with a small kiss on the cheek, she was gone.

Fuji sighed and looked at his cell phone that sat so menacingly on his desk. He reached for it, and dialed the number he knew so well, but never had the courage to call long enough to hear the other line ring.

"Hello?" came Yuuta's voice from the other side.

"H-hi Yuuta!" said Fuji shakily.

"Aniki…"

"How's school going? Do you like it at St. Rudolph?" asked Fuji.

"Yes."

He sighed, he was never going to get used to Yuuta's cold one-word answers.

"How about tennis? Are you doing okay?"

"Yes…Aniki, is there any reason that you called me? Or did you just think that you would torture me some more?"

'If only he knew…' 

"Yes…there is a point. I called to tell you that father is coming home this Friday, and we all want you to come home as well."

For a moment Fuji only heard silence. And then, "No."

"What? Why?" asked Fuji.

Yuuta and their father had always been very close. They would go you hiking and fishing while Fuji stayed and did other things with their mother. Why would Yutan pass up an opportunity to see their father? Why?

"Do you really want to know Shusuke?" Fuji winced inwardly; Yuuta had never used his real name.

"Do you really want to know? Then I will tell you. It's because of you. It's because you are there."

"Y-Yuuta." Began Fuji.

"No. You know what? You know why I don't like you? Well I'll tell you. You are loved by everyone. Good at everything. Mother loves you because you can bake, father loves you because you are good at math; Onesan loves you because you are nice to talk to. Don't you think its time that someone else gets the spotlight? Hajime was right about you. You never cared about me. All you cared about is Tennis. You don't care about anyone but yourself! I hate you Shusuke Fuji, I really do."

Fuji could have sworn that he felt his heart brake. Oh how wrong he was. Fuji didn't think that he had ever only thought about himself. He thought about whether Tezuka's arm is okay, whether Ryoma is staying awake during class, if Eiji is having trouble in math, or Kaido in English. Whether Inui is getting his notes correct, or if Oishi is to stressed out. No, he never worried about himself only the ones around him. But he would not let himself be the reason that Yuuta did not get to see their father.

"Fine." Said Fuji, his voice void of all emotion, "Then I will leave. I will spend the weekend at Eiji's house. And you will come home, and see father. Okay?"

Fuji did not wait for Yuuta to answer; he hung up the phone and placed it back on his desk. It was not that Fuji did not want to see his father. In fact, Fuji wanted to see him very much. He had been so excited when he found out that he got to see him, but something's you just had to sacrifice. He loved Yuuta, and wanted him to be happy, even if it meant breaking his own heart in the process.

**-Flash Back- **

Yuuta stood in front of Arai, looking at the ground.

"You can't even play tennis can you?" accused Arai.

As soon as he found out that Yuuta didn't join the tennis team, he was going out of his way to bother him about it.

"You always talk so big. Yet you wont even join the tennis team." For a 7th grader, Arai was still tall, taller than Yuuta that is.

"I have my reasons." Said Yuuta, fixing his gaze on the solid ground below him.

Anari and his ever-present group of friends laughed.

"Yah, right, you probably can't even hit a ball." Said Arai, taking one step closer to him.

Yuuta could no longer control himself; he was never one for modesty. "I could beat you any day!" he said, his dark eyes scanning the taller boy.

"Why you-" growled Arai, rising his fist.

Yuuta closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. 'Great job Yuuta.' He thought to himself. 'You got yourself into this one, there is no one to get you out now.'

But the hit never came. No. When he opened his eyes, they met a white and blue uniform. The uniform of his older brother, Shusuke Fuji. Fuji was holding his hand over Anari's fist, inches away from Yuuta's face. Fuji's eyes were fully open, reviling their light blue depths.

"F-Fuji-sepia…" stuttered Arai.

"Do not mess with my brother." Fuji's voice was stern, stronger than Yuuta had ever heard it.

"Y-yes, but he just-"

Fuji dropped Anari's fist and turned to him with cold eyes.

"My brother said he had a reason, so he has one. If I ever find you questioning that again," Fuji paused, "You will be sorry."

"Yes, but we thought he might not actually play tennis…" said Arai quickly.

Fuji putt his arm around Yuuta and began steering his back to the courts. "Of course he plays tennis." Said Fuji, his face braking into his trademark smile, "Otherwise how did he beat me."

Arai just watched in awe as the two brothers walked off.

Yuuta knew that Fuji was lying. But he was grateful for it all the same. He could never beat Fuji. Ever…that's why he hated him…

**-End Flashback-**

Fuji sighed again, why didn't he understand? Why didn't Yuuta understand that Fuji loved him and only wanted him to be happy? Fuji stood up slowly, glancing down at his shoes. He had tennis practice soon, and he certainly did not feel like attending. He picked up his phone again, only this time, he was not nervous about whom he would be speaking to on the other end. He pushed speed dial and waited for the answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tezuka." Said Fuji, putting on the most cheerful voice possible.

"Fuji?"

"Saa, Tezuka, I'm not feeling to well today. Do you think I could…skip practice?"

"Maa…hai. Fuji, is everything alright?" asked Tezuka, a hint of concern in his voice.

Fuji did not answer.

"Fuji-" began Tezuka, but he was cut off by Fuji's falsely cheerful voice.

"Thanks Tezuka! Ja ne!"

Fuji, once again, hung up before the boy on the other end could answer.

Fuji sighed, for the hundredth time that day, as he walked toward his door.

"Well, if I'm not going to practice, then I might as well take a walk." Fuji muttered to himself, pulling a red jacket on over his usual white T-shirt.

Walking out the door, Fuji regained his composure, and set his face in his usual bright smile. Fuji jogged happily through the streets of Japan, trying to use up all of his energy. He finally stopped, and collapsed out of breath on a small bench. He wiped the small beads of sweat off of his forehead and looked around. He was at a buss stop, and by the sounds of it, the buss had just arrived. He was about to leave when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

'I could go to St. Rudolph, and visit Yuuta.' Thought Fuji.

Yuuta did not have to know that he was there. After all, Fuji just wanted to check on him…make sure his was okay.

It wasn't long before Fuji found himself walking though the unfamiliar tennis courts of St. Rudolph School. The courts weren't exactly what Fuji would call welcoming. Many thick trees and tall buildings hid the sun from sight, leaving the courts in a gloomy shadow. Fuji shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, it was getting colder. Fuji stopped walking and looked up as he heard his brother's voice.

" You're going to have to do better than that Yanagisawa-sempia!"

As Fuji turned another corner, he found himself looking through the gate at his younger brother. He was playing a singles match against the 9th grader, Shinya Yanagisawa.

'The same boy,' Fuji added mentally, 'That Kaido likes to call 'duck'

'Duck' hissed as Yuuta hit another ball passed him.

"I wont loose so easily!"

Duck swung his racket hard to the left side, a hit that not many people could return. But Yuuta only smiled.

"Your a fool Yanagisawa-sempia, you forget that I'm-" Yuuta stopped in mid sentence, just in time to hit the ball. "Left handed."

"Damn it!" cursed Yanagisawa as yet another ball soared past him. He was not used to playing leftys.

Yuuta wiped his hand on his forehead and smiled again. "I'll end this now, okay?"

'Duck' just looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Sometimes, your just to cocky for your own good." He said sighing slightly.

Fuji raised his eyebrows slightly as Yuuta took his position. His feet were at different angles, and his left arm held high, the perfect position for the twist spin. As soon as Yanagisawa served, Yuuta moved closer to the ball, keeping his stance, until he finally hit it. Just as his arm came in contact with the spinning tennis ball, a deafening crack could be heard though out the tennis court. Yuuta pressed his hand against his shoulder, crying out in pain.

"Yuuta!" yelled Yanagisawa, running over to his fallen singles opponent.

Fuji only stood where he was. He knew that if he ran to his brother, he would only hate him more for coming. Yet just standing here seeing his brother in pain was almost too much for him to bear. He was about to run to Yuuta, weather his mind willed him to or not until he heard voices close by.

Inside tennis court diagonal from him, Fuji could see the figures of Kisarazu Atsushi, 'Duck's' usual doubles partner, And Hajime Mizuki.

Atsushi was about to run to Yuuta as well when Mizuki sighed, "Well, it was bound to happen."

Atsushi turned to him, his dark eyes scanning Mizuki's face suspiciously.

"What did you say?"

"I said," began Mizuki, speaking deliberately slower as if to a child, "It was bound to happen."

Atsushi only stared, his naturally pale face turning if possible, paler.

"Y-you mean…you knew he would…" he paused as if he could not comprehend what the older boy was saying, "do that?" he finished pointing franticly at the fallen Yuuta.

"I have been warned by more than one person that the twist spin would affect his arm. And most likely, he would throw it out. No matter, his arm should heal in a week or so, and will not affect the up coming tournament."

"But it will effect him later!" protested Atsushi, finally finding his voice, "After a couple of years, he might not be able to play tennis again!"

Mizuki pushed a lock of light brown hair out of his eyes, and smiled viciously at Atsushi. "What happens in a couple of years is none of my concern. He is a tool right now, nothing more. He is a tool to get us to the championships, and nothing, not even that god-forsaken arm will stop us."

Atsushi just stood there staring at him with wide eyes, until a yelp of pain from Yuuta brought him back to his senses. With out looking back, Atsushi turned and ran to help his injured friend.

Fuji felt hot anger surging through him, almost as if his blood had been turned into liquid fire. He felt his blue eyes open and stared at Mizuki through their endless depths. With a few quick sides, Fuji was standing in front of the auburn boy, his face set in a menacing scowl.

"Ah," said Mizuki, his lips tugging into a smirk, "If it isn't the tensai, Syusuke Fuji."

Fuji did not answer. Instead, he pulled back his fist, and punched Mizuki hard in the face. He looked at his knuckles, eyes glinting with satisfaction as he saw they were splattered with Mizuki's blood.

"My brother is not a tool." He hissed, casually licking the blood off his fingers. And with that, Fuji slowly walked away, to look for St. Rudolf's infirmary.

Yah! I'm done…it did take me long enough. So thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible. And I would love to hear from you, suggestions, questions, comments? Thanks again.


End file.
